


復合好嗎？

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Quentin Beck, M/M, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 蟲神秘 女裝彼得 私設慎入
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 5





	復合好嗎？

**Author's Note:**

> New York New York 這首真的很棒。
> 
> 對了裡面私設昆汀並不是紐約人。

撫摸著冰冷的鋼管像蛇一樣纏上，一手握住鋼管身體向前傾倒，再長一點說不定手指指尖就能觸碰到台下最前面的觀眾。

在觀眾試圖伸手觸碰的時候，彼得面帶微笑的將手抽回，快速的轉身面向鋼管，就好像是在跳雙人探戈。

輕而易舉的爬上了鋼管，接連著在上面做了好幾個動作，流暢的肌肉線條和舞姿讓角落的昆汀抿了幾口悶酒。

這個舞男跳的很不錯啊，好想要和他做愛做一整晚。旁邊的人群小聲的說自己內心的妄想，腰可以彎這麼下去，想必做愛的時候一定很爽。

想要他把我幹的下不了床，說出這句話的人馬上被身旁的朋友們拍肩大笑。算了吧！他們說，你這麼愛玩騎乘長的又一副熊樣等等壓死他了我們以後要去哪看表演。

昆汀不屑的翻了個白眼，這種人也會有人想要和他做愛？一定是腦子被車撞了搞不清楚狀況。

再次拿起酒杯，昆汀又喝了幾口，耳朵不再注意身邊那一群充滿痴心妄想的人，注意力轉回仍在台上跳著舞的彼得。

剛才的皮衣魚網襪女裝換成了西裝，戴上圓頂禮帽穿著高跟皮鞋跳著爵士舞，背景音樂放的是New York New York 。

昆汀鄙夷的哼了聲。該死的New Yorker ，腐爛的大蘋果人，昆汀心中毫無邏輯的不斷碎念，眼睛一直盯著舞台上不斷旋轉的人，那清脆的高跟撞地聲不斷的達達響著。

真的希望能看見某人腳扭到然後在台上摔個狗吃屎的畫面，昆汀咂了咂嘴，拿起酒瓶直接對嘴仰頭將酒液一飲而盡。

剛下舞台還在換裝，門口就傳來了一陣急促的敲門聲，剛脫下西裝還沒來得及將內裡的皮衣魚網襪女裝脫掉的彼得只好套上西裝外套走去開門。

「怎麼了？」

一打開門，門外站著的像是剛跑完一千六的奈德，他大口大口的喘著氣，伸手搭著彼得的肩膀維持平衡。

「他……他……」

彼得輕輕的拍著奈德的背部讓他好好的調整呼吸，呼吸終於順暢一些的奈德吞了口口水將沒說完的話說完。

「貝克醉倒在角落的沙發上，你要不要去看一下是怎麼一回事？」

奈德緊張的觀察彼得的神色，他不確定在他們兩個大吵一架後撕破臉並分手之後彼得是不是還願意照看昆汀。

彼得眼神低垂，沉默了幾秒之後走出了休息室往沙發的方向走去。

「起來。」

彼得輕輕的拍了下昆汀的臉龐。

睫毛顫了幾下昆汀睜開雙眼，眼眶通紅整個眼球佈滿血絲的樣子就像是熬了將近一個禮拜沒有休息的設計師。

眼睛滾動著，最後視線聚焦在彼得的胸前，昆汀輕佻的吹了聲口哨。

「哇哦，所以等下我們大名鼎鼎的蜘蛛人要和誰上床呢？」

說完昆汀放聲大笑，他笑的從沙發上坐起又笑的腰向前彎下笑到直不起身，最後還因為笑的太久變成瘋狂咳嗽。

而彼得就安靜的站在他身旁一句話也沒有說，直到昆汀終於停止大笑他才開口。

「笑夠了嗎？」

彼得看著眼前憔悴無比卻又要強裝正常的人，開口問了他笑夠了沒。

「我送你回去吧？」

向倒回沙發上癱的像一坨爛泥的人伸出手，而那坨爛泥卻無動於衷。

「昆汀。」

彼得蹲在沙發旁，仔細的將昆汀臉上的碎髮向耳後撥去，昆汀的眼神一直盯著他的眉眼。

整理好昆汀的外貌後，彼得把昆汀丟在一旁的外套給他穿上，理好衣領還有扣上釦子，彼得彎下腰雙手穿過昆汀的腋下，試圖將他從沙發上拉起來。

不巧的是在彼得終於要把昆汀整個人拉離沙發時，已經許久沒有正常飲食的昆汀吐了。

他吐的稀里嘩啦，嘔吐物沒有沾到自己但全都噴到彼得的肩上還有後背，被弄的滿身都是嘔吐物的彼得皺緊了眉。

彼得轉頭向經過的酒吧同事要了抹布和能替換的制服，安頓好昆汀讓他平躺在沙發上。

他快速的用口袋裡的紙巾擦去西裝外套上的嘔吐物，接著用抹布清理好那些不小心滴到地板上的。

把西裝外套脫下之後彼得迅速的將襯衫套上。

現在的他看起來就像是穿著不合身的男友衣又缺少兔耳的兔女郎，昆汀咽了口口水在心裡胡思亂想。

清理乾淨後的彼得向同事道謝完後直接用公主抱把昆汀從沙發上抱起，兩個人就這麼的從酒吧的後門出去。

走在大街上，一月的寒風呼嘯，冷氣直直的灌入領口，昆汀冷的打了個噴嚏，彼得的腳步又更快了些。

等到了公寓門口，昆汀才發現這裡並不是他的租屋處，而是沒見過也沒來過的、彼得新租的公寓。

「幫我從胸前的口袋拿一下鑰匙。」彼得看向正被他抱著的昆汀「然後把它插進鑰匙孔裡轉開。」

直到門被打開自己被放到床上時，昆汀都不能明白為什麼剛剛自己像是被鬼迷了心竅，從口袋裡拿出了鑰匙還開了門。

他不懂。

他是真的不懂。

明明都已經分手了還能把他帶回家裡照顧，正常人不都是不管分手對象的死活任人在原地爛醉嗎？酒稍微醒了一些的昆汀靠著床頭櫃看向緊閉的浴室門口。

水流聲不斷的響著，瞌睡蟲不斷的來襲，昆汀最後自暴自棄的選擇窩進彼得的棉被裡閉上眼開始睡覺。

走出浴室就看到已經熟睡的人在床上蜷起身體，像是胎兒在母親肚裡的睡姿。彼得上前將被子拉好，走出臥室關上房門在客廳用吹風機吹自己的頭髮。

吹好頭髮以後彼得把自己放在客廳的躺椅搬進臥室，從一旁的櫃子裡拿出毯子，調高室內的溫度後彼得躺在躺椅上蓋好被子也陷入睡眠。

因為強烈的頭痛醒來的昆汀摀住自己的頭部，剛煮好簡易早餐進的彼得一看到昆汀頭痛的樣子就轉身走回廚房。

眼角餘光看到彼得轉身離去，昆汀在心裡詛咒彼得成千上萬遍。

拿著剛泡好的蜂蜜水回到房間，像是沒有注意到昆汀對他強烈到快具象化的不滿，彼得把吸管放入杯中遞給昆汀。

昆汀小口小口的吸著杯中的液體，彼得伸出手用指腹輕輕的按壓他的太陽穴。

兩個人好久沒有這種互動了，昆汀恍惚的想著，上一次這樣好像是上個世紀的事情。

「你最近還好嗎？」

話才剛說出口彼得就想揍自己一拳，什麼話題不說偏要說這個，不是存心找死是什麼？

「沒有比某人好就是了。」

昆汀冷硬的回答。

「我一點都不好。」彼得突然開口。

昆汀的眼神瞟向窗外，假裝自己什麼都沒有聽見。

而彼得的指尖仍輕柔的按壓著他的頭。

「我們就不能……」

「不行。」

昆汀打斷了彼得，他滿不在乎的玩著自己的指頭，左手食指和大拇指捏著自己右手的無名指根。

無名指根有圈淡淡的痕跡，那邊曾經戴過戒指。

「昆汀，」彼得的雙手離開他的頭部，走到他面前捧起他的雙頰「我要親你。」

就在昆汀還沒有反應過來的時候彼得就親了上來，舌尖沿著他的唇瓣舔來舔去，昆汀的唇瓣和牙關微開時就溜了進去，彼得吮著他的舌尖，手伸向昆汀的後腦勺加深了這個吻。

昆汀努力的壓抑住自己的衝動，想要回應彼得的衝動。他咬了下彼得的舌頭，不是很大力，但也足夠讓彼得因為疼痛而暫停親吻。

摀住自己的嘴巴彼得慢慢的起身，拿著昆汀剛喝完蜂蜜水的被子走去流理台打開水龍頭接了一杯水，接著咕咚咕咚的一飲而盡。

他轉身看向坐在床邊的昆汀，輕輕的歎了一口氣，端起一旁的早餐走回房裡。

「吃吧。」

彼得把餐盤先放在一旁的櫃子上，彎下腰從床底下拿出能架在床上的小桌子，固定好確認過不會晃了之後他把餐盤放上來也把餐具擺放整齊。

昆汀抬眼看了他一下，很快的又低下頭拿起刀叉切著盤中的香腸。

一切就像是他們還沒有分手的樣子。

彼得默默的注視正在用餐的昆汀。

「我們復合吧！」他說突然開口。

正在吞嚥香腸的昆汀差點哽到，拿起一旁的水杯喝了幾口後他轉過身盯著彼得。

「你有病吧？」

昆汀抿緊嘴，一臉你是白痴吧的樣子看著彼得。

「我是認真的。」

彼得雙手握住昆汀放在小桌上的右手掌，指尖不斷的撫摸他的無名指根，此時昆汀忽然發現彼得右手無名指上的戒指並沒有拔掉。

「你要是婚前恐懼症又復發那也沒關係的。」

棕色雙眸凝視自己，昆汀的喉結滾動了幾下，頭又轉向窗戶那邊不願與彼得對視。

「所有事情都交給我來做吧！」彼得把昆汀的手放在自己的臉頰上「只要不和我分手什麼都好說。」

「我想和你永遠在一起。」

「你怎麼知道我有恐懼症的，」

低啞的嗓音說，昆汀看著彼得。

「除了這點我實在是想不懂為什麼我的未婚夫要在結婚典禮的前五天跟我大吵然後分手。」

彼得蹭了蹭昆汀的手，還在上面落下了無數個細碎的吻。

「復合好嗎？」

昆汀抿緊嘴角，蹲在身旁的彼得殷切的望著他。

他微微的點了個頭。

像是見到肉骨頭就會撲上來的拉布拉多，彼得高興的抱住他，差一點就要把桌子上還有沒吃完的炒蛋的盤子撞翻。

昆汀狠狠的擰了一下彼得的腰。

「給我滾下去，我還沒吃完飯。」

彼得摸了摸鼻子，乖乖的下床，然後走去收拾廚房裡的鍋碗瓢盆。

-

「可以跟你睡嗎？」

彼得抱著自己昨天放在躺椅上的小毯子，站在床鋪旁眼巴巴的望著已經換好睡衣躺在床上看書的昆汀。

「嗯哼。」

正沉浸在書裡世界的昆汀頭也沒抬的應了一聲，彼得快速的把小毯子塞回櫃子裡，掀開被子的一角鑽進去。

調皮的將手伸入昆汀腰間，彼得的手指輕捏著突然多了一些肉的腰部。

昆汀啪的一聲把書闔上，接著往旁邊不斷玩他腰側軟肉的人的頭頂敲下去。

「你很煩。」

把書放到一旁床頭櫃，轉身看著摀住頭裝可憐的彼得，昆汀翻了一個超級大的白眼。

感情這人還得寸進尺了？昆汀伸手揉了下彼得的卷髮，虛情假意的安撫一下轉身準備閉眼睡覺。

眼看著昆汀閉上眼睛陷入睡眠，從一大早昆汀答應復合之後就像是灌了雞血一樣亢奮不已的彼得伸手十指緊扣的握住昆汀的手。

天，好險昆汀有跑來自己打工的地方，彼得在心裡想，不然自己可能真的會忍不住等到那天直接把昆汀整個人從動畫工作室綁走。

對，他們的婚禮早在分手之前就被彼得悄悄的延期了，在看到昆汀各種不安和煩躁的反應跟表現時彼得就悄悄的更改通知。

好險宴客只有邀請身邊的親友們，人數不多且願意配合彼得隱瞞。

難掩興奮之情的彼得吻了吻昆汀稍微隆起的眉間，試圖用親吻將他眉宇間的憂愁和煩惱吻去。

看著昆汀微張的唇瓣，知道親下去有可能會弄醒昆汀的彼得還是情不自禁的親了下去，舌尖描繪著昆汀貓嘴似的唇型，偶爾牙齒輕嚙昆汀的下嘴唇。

像是永遠都不會滿足，舌尖撬開昆汀的牙關捲起他的舌尖一起起舞著，細密的水聲不斷的在兩人的耳間迴響。

昆汀的眼睛睜開，壓住彼得的後腦勺，反客為主的入侵他的口腔內，舌尖掠過彼得的牙齦還有側面的軟肉，中間彼得還一度不能呼吸，輕輕的拍了幾下昆汀的肩膀，昆汀才停止親吻並鬆開他。

「太菜了。」

昆汀擦了擦嘴，出聲嘲笑彼得。

「親吻要換氣這件事教了多少次，每次我吻你的時候你總是學不會。」

彼得眨了眨眼睛。

「那你再教一次。」

聽起來好像有哪邊不太對勁，但昆汀還是親上了彼得的嘴，開始教他如何深入的舌吻對方。

「像這樣，舔過對方的上顎。」

聽著彼得的嗚咽聲，昆汀向後退笑著揉他的耳垂。

「剛剛跟你說的那些你都會了嗎？」

彼得點了點頭。

「我可以練習嗎？我是說，我想再親你一次。」

不知道為什麼被迷了心竅的昆汀點了頭。

彼得坐起身子趴到昆汀身上壓著他狠狠的親吻了起來，交往了那麼久第一次被壓著猛親，昆汀想要扭頭轉開的時候，彼得的雙手把他掰回正面。

一邊繼續親吻彼得一邊將手向下伸去，對的，在被壓著親吻的過程中昆汀勃起了，彼得的手伸進棉質睡褲的褲腰帶裡，再到內裡的黑色三角內褲底下。

彼得發誓只穿著三角內褲的昆汀是他見過這世界上最好看的人，雖然他只跟昆汀一個人做過愛但也不妨礙他這麼猜想。

可現在他最想要的不是昆汀只穿黑色三角內褲的樣子，他想要的更多，他想要吮吻過昆汀身體的每一處，他想要撫摸過昆汀每一個敏感點，更想要深深的進入昆汀。

想和他合而為一。

彼得把昆汀的睡衣拉起，從心口處一路向下吻去，手指揉捏昆汀挺立的乳頭，擼動昆汀甦醒的欲望。

昆汀試圖伸手摀住自己的嘴巴，卻被眼角餘光看見的彼得拉開。

「叫出來。」

彼得輕咬他的頸側，被咬著的昆汀心臟猛力的跳動，就好像下一秒就會從胸口蹦出，細微的動作帶來猛烈的刺激。

他忍不住的嗚咽了一聲。

「真棒。」

彼得舔著剛剛咬過的地方，濕熱的氣息撲在昆汀的耳畔。

在頸側留下難以遮掩的吻痕後，彼得起身換了一個位子，他把昆汀的褲子和內褲拉下，棉褲掉落到地板，黑色的三角內褲懸掛在昆汀的腳腕上。

俯身含住昆汀的陰莖彼得賣力的舔吸著，舌尖不斷的滑過冠狀溝舔弄不斷泌出汁液的馬眼，手指除了撥弄鼓脹的囊袋外還輕撩敏感的大腿內側。

昆汀的拳頭握緊又放鬆，低沉的喘息一聲聲的敲在彼得的耳膜上，彼得縮緊口腔手指向昆汀的身後探去。

指尖輕輕的探入穴內，小力的按壓著腸肉，手指一根又一根的增加，直到昆汀不耐煩的用腳踹了一下彼得，他這才將手指抽出。

前端緩慢的沒入穴中，已經有段日子沒有做愛的昆汀倒抽了口氣。

該死的，為什麼他這麼的大？昆汀伸手在彼得的腰側留下了指印，眼眶中的淚水就在滴落的邊緣。

彼得停下動作俯身輕吻昆汀的脖頸，接著用舌尖溫柔的舐去滴落的淚珠。

緊窒的腸道稍微放鬆了點，彼得將剩下的陰莖插進那溫熱的肉洞裡，手指握緊昆汀的手他親吻著昆汀的嘴唇。

彼得慢慢的抽動陰莖，淺淺的插了幾次後昆汀不再皺眉，喉中也散出了幾聲細碎的呻吟。

綿軟的腸道裹著彼得的欲望，在昆汀終於適應後彼得握緊他的雙手，下身快速且有力的操幹著，淫靡的肉體拍打聲響充斥整個房間。

被強烈快感侵襲的昆汀終於忍不住的叫了出來。

「唔啊啊……呃啊！」

前列腺被猛力的撞上，昆汀被刺激的不斷搖頭，手臂遮住自己的雙眼，下身挺立的欲望就這麼的射在彼得的小腹。

他大口大口的喘著氣，被快感侵蝕的大腦不知道該說些什麼才好，只能伸手抱住在身上猛力律動的彼得，指尖緊緊的掐著他的肩膀，雙腳勾在他的腰間，隨著彼得的律動發出破碎的呻吟。

「我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你……」

彼得不斷的在他耳畔重複著相同的言語，昆汀在他背上留下一道又一道的抓痕，渙散的神智並不能理解彼得說的究竟是什麼。

因此錯過彼得最後說的那一句話。

彼得抽插的越來越快，溫熱綿軟的腸道隨著昆汀到達高潮而更加緊窒，在重重抽插十幾下後他頂入那熟軟的深處，將濃而多的精液全數射進昆汀的身體裡。

彼得頭埋在昆汀的頸窩抱著他休息了一會，接著就將陰莖從其中抽出，抱起渾身發軟的昆汀到浴室裡梳洗。

把深陷睡眠中的人的頭髮擦乾，抱回床上蓋好被子後彼得伸手關掉房間的電燈。

-

「我他媽根本就沒聽說今天我們要結婚。」

昆汀衝向隔壁的化妝室，揪住他未婚夫的衣領朝他低吼。

彼得撓了撓自己的頭髮，似乎是在構思如何回應昆汀才不會讓他更加生氣。

「我記得我跟你說過了。」

「什麼時候？」昆汀咬牙切齒的問。

彼得眨了眨眼。

「前天晚上啊！你忘記了嗎？」

昆汀在想他這輩子真的是會被彼得這種不按牌理出牌的臭小鬼氣死。

「所以你一開始就沒有取消婚期而是延後！？」他摀了下額頭。

看著眼前的未婚夫，哦不，是新郎，昆汀發誓要不是自己真的很愛對方他一定會把對方掐死，就算自己變成新鮮的鰥夫也再所不惜。

站在門外的奈德尷尬的咳了幾聲，說實話他在外面猶豫要不要敲門的時候就將整個對話聽了遍，最後還是因為MJ傳簡訊來催說時間要到了，他才出聲打斷裡面即將有可能從吵架演變成打炮的兩位新郎。

靠，自己果然猜的沒錯，他們兩個吵到最後竟然啵起嘴了，通知完時間的奈德此時只想衝去外頭的噴泉好好的沖洗自己的雙眼。


End file.
